


[丸雏ABO]小池

by ShiYanZhang



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiYanZhang/pseuds/ShiYanZhang
Summary: 单曲循环了《杀死我的温柔》。但歌文无关。





	[丸雏ABO]小池

工作结束得非常晚，到文京区也许要超过十点，我打算在东京站下车吃点东西。我想吃烤肉。我并不是一个特别偏爱肉食的人，喜欢的食物有很多，但凡美味的东西都想尝试。有人说，没有不可替代的天菜的人不算热爱美食，不过我正巧见过对食物只要填饱肚子就好、尝到美味也不会念念不忘的人，所以我很有自信，我是个热爱美食的人。  
就是那个人经常带我吃烤肉。每次要吃点什么，他都会大嗓门地喊，去吃烤肉吧。这就是我今晚心血来潮的全部原因。每周我都会放任一次自己这么思念他，其实我很久没有见到他了。我常常想起的有关于他的事已经变得混乱、破碎、真假半参，脑海里回忆的他大过真正的他，即使这样我也想继续思念他。  
他真的是个很无趣的人，不做任何出格和无意义的事，总是在追求效率。什么也不计划、散散漫漫地带他去旅游一定会被骂个狗血淋头，只有查好所有路线和目的地，带足一切可能用到的工具，他才会夸我能干。这样太累了，反正他是前辈，这些事就让他做嘛。我偶尔会这样向他撒娇。  
我确实很笨，大学读了新闻系，最后却在大公司的人事科上班。他的公司甚至被报纸介绍，上面没有他的相片，只写了“零售黑马——村上产业”。我把剪报收在了日记里。  
将近二十年前，他对我说起过他的梦想。那时我还是大学生，借住在他的第一间杂货店里，我们俩关店后就在柜台下面打地铺。那真的是一块很小的空间，只够三个成年人肩并着肩躺着，所以我们的被子总是叠在一起。他总叫我睡在靠桌角那边，要我挡风，一副欺负我的样子。其实没有我他能舒服得多。他人太好了，我们不过是中学里出来玩过几次的前后辈，他却收留我在他店里住了四年。  
那天他把头枕在一包跳跳球上，一边抽烟，一边凝视着天花板。我想开很多家老式杂货铺，卖什么全由买的人决定。他说。  
每家店的东西都不一样吗？  
不一样。  
那管理起来很累吧？  
也许吧。  
只有这一间店不行吗？  
他没有回答，弓着身子突然咳嗽起来，在墙根摁灭了烟头。我也没有再问，爬起来去给他拿药。  
对了，他是个男性omega。第一例二次性别分化是在40年前，从那以后人类由单纯的男女演变为男性或女性alpha、beta、omega这六种性别。其中beta与过去的普通男女无异。我今年36岁，他37……他出生时二次性别分化才刚出现三年。  
我太迟钝了，同住半年才发现他是omega。虽然每个学院都有1、2个alpha或omega的同学，但我一个也认不得，又没有能分辨信息素的鼻子。直到有天见他又在吃药，关照他一句不要太累了。他突然笑起来，把药盒举起来说，不是啊，maru，我是个omega。  
omega到底是什么呢？真是个奇怪外来语。现在的孩子里AO出生率已经达到5%，有各种抑制药和应急室，听说还准备开设omega专用车厢。在当年的记忆里却只有高中隔壁班的omega被欺凌，在教室里自杀这一件事。警车的鸣叫声打断了上课，我和同学一起趴在窗边，张望被抬走的白色床单。  
所以他有发情期，会怀孕，会散发一种我闻不到但alpha们很喜欢的味道。他突然不仅仅是个值得信赖的前辈了，我也许应该多照顾和保护他。不过他做事很小心，从未发生过报纸上那样忘记吃药而在街上发情的事。更何况我打不过他。我很快又摆正了自己的位置。  
当年的抑制药副作用很大，一颗能维持20个小时。他每个月的发情期只有两天，把部分药切成两半，每次只吃一粒半。剩下的几个小时就靠意志力抗过去。我经常在有征兆的时候帮他把药准备好，然后出去转转。从池袋站走到新宿，拍张照再吃掉一碗乌冬，溜达到游戏厅花完500元钱，最后走回去。他像从水里捞出来一样湿，躺在铺席上累得睁不开眼睛。我推他去冲澡，他休息一会就能起来，我则帮忙换掉床单被套。  
信酱的信息素是什么味道？我问过他。  
这种东西我哪知道！  
自己闻不出来自己的信息素吗？  
一直闻着，就很难说是什么味道。  
比如像草莓一样？像巧克力一样？  
什么恶趣味……非要说的话，比较像水吧。  
水？  
泡澡的时候把水捧起来，不是偶尔能闻到热水的气味吗，大概是那种感觉吧。  
我真想闻一闻那个味道啊！如果现在是一个alpha或omega走在这里，就能发现街上充斥着各色香气，有的像牡丹一样馥郁，有的像薄荷一样清凉。我却只能闻到炒面、酒鬼、树叶、灰尘、和微凉的夜空。这倒也无所谓了，但唯独他的味道，我真想闻闻看啊。  
毕业后我们有时也一起喝酒。他的公司有了五六家店，我也带起了科内新人，但次次都是他请客。想来还有点不好意思，他每年都有一两回要听我絮絮叨叨的抱怨，起初他会骂我两句，后来就只是单纯听着。有一次我说完后还没醉，突然抬头问他，信酱呢？  
嗯？  
信酱最近过得怎么样？  
我也分手了。  
我才知道他有恋人。对方的性别、职业、交往多久、为什么分手，我一概不知，他从不对我抱怨，也不爱在背后议论别人。我们把酒喝完，出去招的士前，他搂着我的肩膀问我，要做吗。我们一起回了我的公寓。  
我租的房子在当年同甘共苦过的店铺附近，他却搬到很远的地方去了。我们完全不挨着地坐在的士后排，各自看着窗外熟悉的街景。进门后我抱着他乱吻，一开始我出了点手汗，躺到床上后就没那么紧张了。  
第二天早上床边没人，去厨房一看，他在包饺子。他双手沾满面粉，一边动作一边说话，说是一到六点就睡不着，干脆出门买了材料。我一下子想起了大学时他常做的紫苏饺子的味道。  
我爱他啊。我几乎要在那个清晨大喊出声。我早该爱上他了。与前女友分手时的难过变得像过家家，而对他的爱却是那么清晰庞大。我的内心满是甜蜜，捧着脸颊看他从我的睡衣下露出干净的后颈。从那开始我便一直梦想能闻到他信息素的味道。  
食材上得很快，先鸡肉再猪肉最后来点横隔膜，我按照他喜欢的顺序开始烤肉。  
虽然我一个劲地回想他可爱的地方、认真的地方、值得尊敬的地方，但正如之前所说，我对他的记忆已经模糊，只细细品味经过我的头脑加工过的他。其实他有许多缺点，没什么耐心又脾气差，总对我使用暴力，是个一点也不亲切的老派大叔。无奈就算他严厉的地方我也觉得可爱。  
只有一次，我撞见他辛苦的场面。他在某商社（我甚至不想提那几个字）开合作会议，我去接他，等待过程中上楼借用厕所。出来时他正好也在大厅，和负责人说最后几句话，而跟在后面的其它职员压低了声音聊天。  
好烦，又是omega公关。怎么了。老板不是alpha吗，之前就有发情期的omega用信息素勾引老板，逼老板签了亏本合约。哇，好恶心。现在又来了一个。alpha里有钱人那么多，随便嫁一个不行吗，出来上什么班。可能是那个omega嫁不出去。哈哈，我还没见过那么丑的omega。就是，皮肤那么黑。他可千万别看上我们老板。不好说……  
我惊呆了，涨红了脸，跟在他们身后。斥责的话语几乎爬上舌尖，我拍了拍他们，下巴发抖，只吐出一句不了解事实请不要这么说别人。我的音量很低，前面的负责人却一下子转过头来，指责那两个职员别说了。原来前面的人能听到。但看他时，他却一副全然不觉的样子，只对我笑着打了招呼，喊我，maru，回家了。  
我真想大哭一场。回去的路上他告诉我这些话不用理会就好，他早习惯了。我把车靠在路边，一言不发地走到副驾驶，他莫名其妙和我换了座位开车。我绑上安全带后捂着眼睛流了一路的泪。  
新闻学里有一个理论，叫做沉默的螺旋。人们看到自己的意见受欢迎就会积极参与发声，而发觉某一观点很少有人赞同或理会，即便自己支持此观点，也会沉默下来。最后一方的声势越来越大，另一方越来越沉默。隔壁班的高中生被欺凌时我没有说反对，大学里有omega被无辜退学我没有说反对，在网络上看到对AO的恶意调侃我没有说反对。我也是凶手。  
他是在我们所有人制造的恶意里成长起来的。四十年前二次性别分化过的婴儿被大量遗弃，三十年前社会声讨应该让AO的孩子读专门学校，二十年前抑制药的效果不稳定、omega走在路上都会被嫌恶，十年前才刚刚通过新婚姻法允许任意性别的两人缔结婚姻。我什么也不懂，不知道他的事业要花别人几倍的努力才能达到，不明白为什么即使这样他也能成长为如此有担当的正直的男人。我久违地希望他能骂骂我，但他看着我的眼泪什么也没说。  
刚交往时我还庆幸过他是一个omega。如果放在四十年前，他一定很受欢迎。他长得很帅，又成熟，充满男性魅力，而且绝对更喜欢女孩。当年我俩围着一条被子看写真杂志时，我真没想到他会选择我。上帝稀里糊涂给他创造的人类临时又加了四种性别，差点造成人类对立，但起码促成了我们相爱。  
他也爱我，这件事能让我自豪一生。交往时足足有四年我不确定他为何和我在一起。他不轻言爱意，对我时不时的表白也反应冷淡。有时头顶都要被他拍秃了，他才愿意回答一句，我也是。到底是被我纠缠着才这么说，还是真的喜欢我才放任我纠缠呢，直到分手那天我才确定。  
我趁他上班联系了搬家公司把东西拿走，在他的衣柜挑挑拣拣，偷了一条围巾戴上出门。他难得定了不错的餐厅，我以为他记得我们的交往四周年纪念日，结果是他想吃意餐而已。我在餐前酒就坦白分手，他用小指抵着桌面放下杯子，抬抬下巴问我理由。  
在去之前我是有一套缜密的考量的，在餐桌上却说得颠三倒四。各种回忆涌上心头，我几乎来不及把它们变成语言。  
我不是个alpha，注定无法使他为我打开生殖腔。成人电影里AO发自灵魂的拥抱对我们来说只是幻想，我很难不去想他本可以享受的与alpha间的天然吸引。  
我曾在发情期抱他。他皮肤滚烫，后颈发红，生理性泪水不断滑进枕头。我想尽一切办法安抚他，攥紧他微微抽搐的手指，长时间用力插入。我知道没有标记的性爱无法抑制发情，却没想到好比杯水车薪。我是在与一个溺水者共床，滔天巨浪一次次将他吞没，他向我呼救，我却没有分开潮水的能力。  
那是我们唯一一次尝试帮他停药。恋爱后我才了解，长期不被标记或被临时标记的omega，以及不能和omega交换信息素的alpha，大概率会得腺体癌。癌细胞逐渐扩散，病人呼吸困难，最终将窒息而死。每有AO猝死的社会新闻都使我心头一紧，留心后才发现那并不罕见，而当时从青春期开始服用抑制药的omega寿命预计为五十年。  
多奇怪。他不过是选择了我，就意味着早早结束人生。又不是什么罗曼蒂克小说，却要我们背负着生命结合。  
我们吵过无数次，很多次濒临自我毁灭。他光是上火流鼻血就能让我奔溃。如果我足够果决，早该结束这段不适合的关系，但我无可救药地爱着他的一切。我眷恋他的嘴唇，他的声音，他体温偏高的拥抱，和他喊我的每一声maru。我真的舍不得他。  
我偷来整整四年的时光，现在无论如何也该放下。  
他吃完最后一小块羊排，掖掖嘴角，从包里翻出一个纸袋砸在我脸上。我沉默地领了，在他指示下打开，里面躺着一个小盒子。正方形，宝蓝色，丝绒表面，还不及我半个手掌大。我颤抖着打开，里面是一枚铂金戒指。细细的指环约宽两毫米，中间有一条波浪形的橙色细线，是我会喜欢的款式。纸袋里还留着收银条，三小时前在银座三越买的，这本是一场求婚约会。我说不出话来，他穿好外套劈手夺过戒指，告诉我别再见了。我只是低着头用围巾埋住脸。  
那时痛苦过了头，现在细品，我却觉得无比幸福。他爱我。给我泡的咖啡、压在我肩上的脑袋、送我的生日礼物都是因为爱我。我没有遗憾了。只要他爱过我我便能生存，时至今日我也愿意为了他的爱而活。  
离店后好一会儿我才发现忘拿帽子，又回头往烤肉店走。路边新立了一些雕塑，有个男人坐在花坛边背靠大理石，身上过早地套着一件长羽绒服。我的心砰砰直跳，远远辨认他隐藏在兜帽下的面容，不敢走上前去。站了没一会，我发现他举止怪异、一副非常虚弱的样子。我心中咯噔一下，这两天应该是他的发情期。我立刻奔向他。  
真的是他。他胖了一点，下巴上长满胡渣，脖子遍布汗水，艰难地喘息。我将手伸向他帽檐下的额头，那里烫得惊人，我着急地喊他。  
他向我睁开眼。  
数年未见的、让我魂牵梦绕的这双眼睛淡淡地望向我，我被他双眸中的黑色烫伤了似地别开眼，一时间喘不过气来。他的嘴唇动了几下，我没听清他说什么，只匆匆跑去自动售货机买应急胶囊。他将无表情的面庞转向一边，停顿一会，最终还是把药吃了。浓烈的信息素很难快速消散，我赶紧扶着他离开。  
信酱怎么会在这里？  
吹风。  
忘了吃药吗？  
不想吃。  
信酱！在这种地方害路人发情了怎么办！  
有alpha感兴趣的话，就把我带走好了。  
信酱……  
丸山隆平，放开我。他注视着前方虚无的空气说，我没事了。  
他的手臂从我掌心滑落，我呆呆地看着他走。要不要厚着脸皮请他去喝一杯呢，能不能自作主张地送他回家呢。我的脚掌被钉在原地，只一个劲儿贪婪地看着他的背影，人流逐渐淹没我们，让我很快失去了他的踪影。  
我继续往烤肉店走。  
我去海外看过三次天池。开车抵达山腰，再徒步爬上山顶，山峰环绕着一块圆形湖泊。湖水的眼睛除了天空、什么也不曾见过。冬天时湖面覆盖着冰雪，秋天则变成茫茫冰原，只有夏天映照出了蓝得仿佛破碎了似的天空。我想起他曾经说过的信息素的味道。天池的水是什么味道呢？我长久凝望，想象从山巅一跃而下，被捧在天上的这汪池水宽容地接待了我。水花飞溅，在我身周激起一道彩虹，我将头探出水面，一股冷冽的气息当即灌入鼻腔。  
又也许仅是坠落而已，被破面而来的风包裹，撞碎在如镜的湖面上。


End file.
